


Jadi?

by Shenank



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Rasa Indonesia, alternative universe, kabedon, pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenank/pseuds/Shenank
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Shintarou, jejaka Jakarta yang tidak tahan tinggal di Bandung dan Seiko, si mojang Bandung yang tidak tahan tinggal di Jakarta





	Jadi?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

“Hei, Shin. Kau serius mau pulang hari ini?”

Midorima menoleh. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela nafas ketika mendengar pertanyaan sama yang keluar dari mulut Seiko.

“Aku sudah siap-siap begini masa tidak jadi?” ia mengangkat ransel hitam yang barusan Seiko banting dengan keras ke pintu mobilnya.  
“lagipula kau sendiri yang menolak kuajak ke Jakarta.”

“Tidak mau. Di Jakarta panas. Aku tidak kuat,” balas Seiko ketus.

“Dan di sini sangat dingin. Aku tidak kuat.”

“Kau kan bisa pakai baju hangat, terus pakai kaos kaki juga.”

Midorima hanya mengiyakan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dua hari ia berada di Bandung dan Seiko mendandaninya seperti boneka salju. Yah, sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga. Seiko melakukan hal itu karena Midorima terus-menerus mengeluh dingin. Bahkan dia yang terkenal super bersih sampai tidak mandi selama dua hari karena tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin di tempat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan Seiko yang keluyuran di rumah hanya memakai tank top putih, celana pendek hitam dan masih sempat berkipas-kipas bilang kalau hari ini sangat panas.

Ah, ya. Mungkin ini sama halnya ketika Seiko dibawanya ke Jakarta. Gadis itu hanya menghabiskan harinya di kamar Midorima, menyalakan AC dengan suhu paling rendah, mandi lima kali sehari dan tidak mau diajak keluar rumah meski Midorima sedang libur.

“Liburan selanjutnya aku pasti datang lagi, sayang. Aku janji.”

Seiko tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Midorima meski pria itu memeluknya dengan hangat—karena Midorima memakai berlapis-lapis sweater. Pria itu terlalu sering berbohong kepadanya. Siapa yang tahu kelakuannya di Jakarta sana. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Midorima memiliki wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya. Satu, dua, tiga atau bahkan lebih dari lima wanita? Tidak ada yang tahu. Memikirkannya saja langsung membuat darah Seiko mendidih.

“Aduh, Sei. Kau ini kenapa?” suara Midorima sedikit meninggi karena tiba-tiba saja Seiko menginjak kakinya dengan keras.  
Seiko langsung mendorong tubuh Midorima dan menghimpitnya diantara mobil. Kabedon yang terasa aneh karena perbedaan tinggi badannya dan sang korban kabedon sangatlah jauh.

“Err… Sei? Apa aku salah bicara?” dipelototi oleh Seiko dalam posisi seperti ini mau tak mau membuat Midorima gugup juga. Kacamatanya melorot sedikit. Ia tak yakin sudah membuat Seiko marah dengan kata-kata. Yah, dari kemarin mood Seiko memang bisa dibilang tidak bagus sejak Midorima bilang besok ia akan pulang ke Jakarta.

Seiko kemudian mundur, memberi ruang bagi Midorima. Wajahnya masih ia tekuk.

“Sei…”

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah Seiko yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan Midorima, mendorongnya secara paksa masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung membanting pintu mobil Midorima dengan keras.  
Midorima yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan langsung membuka kaca jendela mobil. Seiko masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mungkin ia menunggu ucapan terakhir Midorima sebelum pergi.

“Sei, aku tidak bisa pulang ke Jakarta dengan tenang kalau kau tiba-tiba marah seperti ini,” Midorima meraih jemari Seiko meski awalnya ia ragu. Takut kalau Seiko tiba-tiba mengamuk lagi padanya.

“Kau sendiri yang ingin buru-buru pulang kan?” Seiko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Ya tapi aku juga tidak mau pulang ke Jakarta kalau itu membuatmu marah.”

“Jadi kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, Shin?”

“Engg… tidak. Aku akan pulang ke Jakarta.”

Seiko langsung melepas tangan Midorima.

“Hey, sayang—”

Seiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil, mengetuk-ngetuk kening Midorima dengan telunjuknya. “pokoknya jangan melirik wanita lain, selalu balas pesan dariku, pikirkan aku setiap hari dan jangan selingkuh!” katanya.

Midorima tak bisa menahan tawa saat mendengar rentetan pesan dari Seiko. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengusap-usap kepala Seiko dengan sayang. Kalau memang Midorima bisa selingkuh, sudah dia lakukan sejak dulu. Kenyataannya hanya gadis berambut merah dari Bandung ini yang menawan hatinya.

“Aku pergi dulu ya,” Midorima mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Seiko dan langsung tancap gas sebelum gadis itu membantingnya dengan sapu.

**Author's Note:**

> Beginilah kalo kekurangan asupan jadi mengasup diri sendiri meski gaje ini ceritanya gak tau harus bilang apa :")


End file.
